highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Gekijyouron
"'''Gekijyouron"' (激情論) is a single by female Japanese singer-songwriter, ZAQ, and her 3rd single. It is the second opening theme for the second season of ''High School DxD, High School DxD New. It was released by Lantis on August 21, 2013. Track List CD Limited Edition DVD Personnel Previews High school dxd new op 2|High School DxD New Opening 2 激情論 - ZAQ (High School DxD New OP2 Full MV)|Full-version of the song Lyrics Romaji= taka ga shireteta terai ga uzumaite oisugaru koto mo dekizu ni ita yo namida no wake kimi ni ienai mama de kuchibiru wa itsumo sora o nirandeita kuzuoreteta yamiyo ni kimi ga koetekita kyoukaisen sekai shisutemu wa kakumeiki ne kaikan, itami. hakai, souzou kaeteiku watashi no yowasa mo We go harder than never!! ima oshiyoseru kanjouron inochigake no ai wa amaku nai wa tsuyoku... motto tsuyoku donna uso ga matteita to shite mo eranda michibiki shinjite "furumau koto wa nai" to yasashii akuma no hohoemi wa hakanaku subete o terasu no azawaratteiru yogensha habamu mono oikaketeru no wa teki ka? akuma ka? kimi ga yume ni sasotte aizuchi o nedaru unazuita toki subete ga mezameteita arinomama no watashi o kumorinaku shinjitekureru shibari o hodoite tsumuida kotoba kuraku fukaku yowai mayoi imi no nai gen'ei na no da to ima furuwaseru risouron tebanashita jiyuu wa kanata e to tooku... zutto tooku ai ga kokoro ni shinjitsu o utsu jounetsu no tsurugi o te ni "mamoritai kokoro kara" yokubou gizen ni tsutsunde demo watashi wa zutto koko ni iru sekai no purosesu ga shikumareta ruuru nara Rising emotion... Never going back kimi no soba de kowasu yo... aa yobisamasu gekijouron inochigake no ai wa amaku nai wa tsuyoku... motto tsuyoku donna uso ga matteita to shite mo eranda michibiki shinjite "furumau koto wa nai" to yasashii akuma no hohoemi wa hakanaku subete o terasu no |-| Kanji= たかが知れてた衒いが 渦巻いて 追い縋ることも出来ずにいたよ 涙の理由 君に言えないままで 唇はいつも空を睨んでいた 頽れてた闇夜に 君が越えてきた境界線 世界システムは革命期ね 快感 痛み 破壊 創造 かえていく わたしの弱さも We go harder than never!! 今 押し寄せる感情論 命懸けの愛は甘くないわ 強く...もっと強く どんな嘘が待っていたとしても 選んだ導き信じて 「振る舞うことはない」と 優しい悪魔の微笑みは 儚く 全てを照らすの 嘲笑っている予\言者 阻む者 追いかけてるのは 敵か? 悪魔か? 君が夢に 誘って相づちを強請る 頷いたとき 全てが目覚めていた ありのままのわたしを 曇りなく信じてくれる 縛りを解いて 紡いだ言葉 暗く 深く 弱い 迷い 意味のない幻影なのだと 今 震わせる理想論 手放した自由は彼方へと 遠く...ずっと遠く 愛が 心に真実を撃つ 情熱の剣を手に 「護りたい 心から」 欲望 偽善に包んででも わたしはずっと此処にいる 世界のプロセスが 仕組まれたルールなら Rising emotion...Never going back 君の側で 壊すよ... あぁ 呼び覚ます激情論 命懸けの愛は甘くないわ 強く...もっと強く どんな嘘が待っていたとしても 選んだ導き 信じて 「振る舞うことはない」と 優しい悪魔の微笑みは 儚く 全てを照らすの |-| English= The pretense swirling around has its limits, I can`t even run up and follow closely from behind. Not able to tell you the reason for my tears, My lips were always glaring at the sun. The boundary you crossed in the dark night, It`s time for a revolution of the world`s systems. Pleasure, pain. Destruction, creation. They change my weaknesses. We go harder than never!! Closing in now on the emotional argument. Love at the risk of one`s life is not easy. Stronger...stronger! No matter what lies are waiting, I`ll believe in the path I`ve chosen. "There`s nothing to pretend" about, A gentle devil`s smile, Lights up everything. Trivia References External Links Category:Music Category:Anime Category:Media Category:Season 2